La Menace Xhampi  Editions Forumiales
by Princess Toady
Summary: Les jeux qui se sont déroulés dans les forums  voir mon profil  sont retranscrits en histoire afin de partager avec tout le monde l'expérience ! Un grand merci aux joueurs. Notez qu'il n'y aura pas que mes éditions.


La Menace Xhampi – Edition Paper Mario

Le soleil se levait sur Toadville, ville aussi connue pour être la capitale du Royaume Champignon. La princesse du royaume, comme elle en avait l'habitude, partit à la rencontre de son peuple, accompagnée de son intendant Papy Champi. Elle prévoyait d'organiser une nouvelle fête qui se terminerait sûrement de manière abrupte par l'enlèvement de la demoiselle...

Cependant, ce matin-là, en sortant de son merveilleux château blanc, dont la pureté rivalisait avec celles des nuages cotonneux, elle vit quelque chose d'horrible. Un Toad était mort, sur la place de la capitale. Elle et son fidèle acolyte se hâtèrent sur place, demandant gentiment à ce que l'on leur cède la place, et entraperçurent le corps du défunt. La demoiselle vêtue de rose, abasourdie, fut pétrifiée. Le vieux champignon, à l'inverse, remarqua qu'une note était attachée au corps de la victime.

'Nous sommes venus pour vous détruire. Vous mourrez tous jusqu'au dernier. Notre victoire sera totale – la Princesse Xhampi.'

« Mais ne l'avions-nous pas réduite au silence ? » questionna un Toad, non loin de la commotion. Papy Champi hocha la tête et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Peach. Elle acquiesça et rentra au château. L'après-midi même, Toadville était désertée, grâce à l'efficacité des messagers de Peach.

Cependant, une poignée d'individu était restée en ville, bien déterminée à mettre fin au règne de terreur de ces abominations de la nature qu'étaient les Xhampi. Parviendraient-ils seulement à percevoir la vérité dans les mensonges des Xhampi ? Seul le temps le dirait...

...

L'après-midi même après la découverte macabre, les quinze personnes restantes s'étaient réunies dans la ville, afin de savoir à qui elles auraient à faire. Koopek tarda cependant un peu, étant trop occupé à frissonner dans un coin sombre de la ville.

« Je...Je dois le faire ! Je ne peux pas mourir... Je ne veux pas mourir ! » cria le jeune Koopa, au bord des larmes. Il entreprit alors de scruter les environs et découvrit avec surprise une carapace très résistante, qu'il s'empressa de place au dessus de sa carapace normale.

Kolorado, quant à lui, étaient dans ses recherches habituelles. Complètement absorbé par son livre, il remarqua une personnes passer à côté de lui et se jeta sous une table. « Je suis sûr que c'est un Xhampi, » murmura t-il, pensif.

De retour à la place, Bowser s'impatientait. « Tout le monde a peur de parler ou quoi ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer ! »

Viviane regarda d'un œil méfiant le roi des Koopa. « Je ne dirai rien. »

« Ah oui, et pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Kolorado, qui avait terminé ses recherches. « Tu as peur de dire un truc incriminant ? »

Bowser écarquilla les yeux. « OMG, c'est totalement suspect ! J'vote pour qu'on te lynche ! Nah, j'déconne. Mais on n'a pas assez d'informations, donc j'pense qu'on va pas prendre trop de risque aujourd'hui, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire ?»

Soudainement, Kolorado lança une autre accusation. « Je sais que Goombario est coupable. »

« Bof, j'pense que ça serait con d'éliminer quelqu'un direct comme ça, sans preuve et- »

Kolorado l'interrompit. « Il faut tuer Goombario, il fait la même chose que moi ! »

« T'es sûr de toi là ? Puis qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Faudrait pas qu'on fasse une erreur !»

« Goombario est un Xhampi, je l'ai entendu baragouiner des trucs pas cohérents à la bibliothèque, et il parlait de s'informer sur le rôle des gens, alors j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était un membre de l'organisation des Xhampi ! » conta d'une traite l'archéologue.

« Ah ha ! Bowser est un innocent ! » pointa du doigt Viviane.

« On pourrait savoir comment tu l'as su ? » questionna un Bowser très suspicieux de l'attitude du travesti.

Kolorado souffla. « C'est évident, tu as dit que c'était mauvais si on tuait quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Xhampi ! »

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire ! Mais vous savez, je me demande ce que veut dire le symbole qui flotte dans le ciel, depuis tout à l'heure... » Viviane était pensif.

« On dirait une sorte de classement... Hé, les nuages bougent ! »

Dans le ciel, l'on pouvait voir les nuages former le mot 'ratio', suivi d'une image de Toad, du nombre 10, d'une image de Xhampi, du nombre 4, d'une image d'Amanita et du nombre 1.

« Je crois que les Esprits Etoiles nous indiquent combien de personnes il reste dans chaque camp. Donc les Toad seraient les gentils... Les Xhampi évidemment les méchants... Et l'Amanita... Une personne neutre ? » fit Kolorado.

« Ça me semble bon, » acquiesça Viviane. « Mais on fait quoi ? Les autres dorment ? Ils sont censés nous aider ! »

Bowser réfléchit un moment, un sourire aux lèvres. « Ben... Si Kolorado est si sûr de lui, je vois aucun inconvénient à ce que l'on se débarrasse de Goombario. Surtout qu'il est suspect et qu'il n'est pas encore venu nous aider... »

Bowser et Kolorado attendirent encore un moment, seuls.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse, » commenta Bowser.

« A qui le dis-tu, » déclara un Kolorado exaspéré.

Soudain, Koopatrouille fit son arrivée sur la place de la ville. « Désolé, je m'étais égaré donc je n'ai pas pu venir avant. Mais j'ai pas grand chose à dire et j'ai pas non plus envie que l'on se 'sépare' de quelqu'un comme ça... »

Koopek arriva précipitamment et cria. « GOOMBARIO ! » Puis partit se cacher derrière une jarre environnante, sous le regard ahuri des autres détectives. Quelqu'un le suivit, il s'agissait d'Amayzee Dayzee.

« Salut tout le monde ! » lança la petite fleur enjouée. « Tu sais Koopatrouille, tu n'es pas obligé de porter des accusations sur qui que ce soit. Moi j'attends de voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Bowser sourit. « Tu peux décider de ne rien faire, mais apparemment Goombario est un Xhampi. »

Amayzee Dayzee s'excusa quelques instants et remarqua Goomélie. Elle voulut exprimer son art et poussa la chansonnette. « La la la la la ! » Goomélie s'endormit. Amayzee Dayzee la dédaigna du regard.

Carmina, quant à elle, vit un individu sur la place, en train de discuter. Elle sauta sur lui, le gifla et lui vola quelque chose. « Mmmh ! Mmmh ! Mmmh ! Quel précieux trésor ! »

L'on nota que Bowser poussa quelques cris aigus lorsque Carmina fit son apparition. Kolorado réengagea la conversation. « Je vous dis que Goombario est un Xhampi... »

Koopek sortit de derrière sa jarre et confronta Kolorado. « Qui nous dit que tu ne mens pas ? »

« Il a donné des informations assez précises apparemment, » commenta Amayzee Dayzee.

« Ecoute, tête d'omelette, » rugit Kolorado, « Si je mentais, ce ne serait pas Goombario que je voudrais condamner. »

Bowser fit un mouvement négatif de la tête. « J'crois pas qu'il mente? Ça serait débile, vu qu'on le tuerait au jour suivant. »

« Il pourrait toujours mentir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, » nota Koopek.

Kolorado porta la main au front. « Bowser a raison, si je mentais, je mourrais ! »

« Et si tu ne mens pas, tu mourras pour avoir fait tomber un des membres des Xhampi. »

« Quelqu'un pourrait toujours me protéger la nuit, » bafouilla Kolorado, réalisant sa bourde. Bowser approuva. Kolorado poursuivit. « De toute façon les Toad sont plus nombreux que les Xhampi... Alors si je meurs ce n'est pas grave. »

« Vu qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il mente, je me range du côté de Kolorado, » dit Amayzee Dayzee.

« Et moi je trouve Koopek suspect et je pense qu'on devrait s'en débarrasser, » s'exprima Viviane. Bowser leva un sourcil.

« On peut savoir sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ? »

« J'ai une idée, mais je ne révèle pas mes intentions pour le moment, » rétorqua Viviane en bougeant son index de gauche à droite.

« Je vois. »

« Pas grand chose. »

« Tentative d'humour pourri repérée, mon capitaine ! »

Après une période de blanc, Carmina arriva sur la place en trottinant. Elle fut mise à jour sur ce qu'il s'était passé puis décida de soutenir Viviane. « Pour moi, Koopek est suspect. Très suspect. » Elle fit une pause et continua. « J'adore faire des vols ! » dit-elle dans un sourire.

Pti Yoshi fit son entrée sur scène et accorda sa confiance à Kolorado après qu'on lui a raconté les évènements de la journée. « Il risque sa vie après tout. » Frère Marto le suivit.

« Goombario. Pourquoi ? Parce que. » Il profita de l'endormissement de certain joueurs afin de frapper quelqu'un de son marteau. Qui ? Bowser.

Soudainement, l'on entendit une explosion dans la cité. Tout le monde s'y rua et découvrit que Bombinette venait de décéder. Tout le monde se fichait un peu d'elle, même si elle était une Toad. Elle ne servait à rien et aurait sûrement fait plus de tort que de bien à la ville.

« Bon, s'il vous plaît, Carmina et Viviane. Rejoignez nos rangs pour qu'on puisse se débarrasser de Goombario. Après tout quasiment tout le monde est contre lui... »

« Mmmmh-mmmmh-mmmmh ! Ça sent le piège à plein nez, mais je vais sauter dedans ! » cligna des yeux Carmina.

Luvbi descendit du ciel dans un halo de lumière et écouta la majorité, écourtant la journée. « Puisse la bonne fortune nous sourire ! » Elle s'excusa soudainement puis appela son 'père', Papibi. « Je vous ordonne de me révéler les noms des Xhampi sur le champ ! »

« Je regrette, mais je ne le peux. Ceci est contraire aux lois auxquelles nous obéissons. »

« Dans ce cas, accordez-moi une once de votre divin savoir, ou vous le regretterez à mon retour. Je veux savoir si ce qui a été dit plus tôt est la vérité ou non, alors dites-moi, 'Bowser est-il un Toad' ? »

Papibi prit une pause, mais finit par répondre. « Non ma fille, c'est faux. » Cependant, Luvbi ne sembla pas l'entendre et fut entraînée par les autres vers la demeure de Goombario. Ce félon allait répondre de ses actes... Ou allait-il vraiment y répondre ?

...

La foule se rua chez Goombario, alors même que le petit Goomba à la casquette bleue se dirigeait vers la place centrale. Il fut piétiné par une horde d'éléphants en rager et poussa son dernier soupir, écrasé sous les pieds de ses amis d'antan. Koopek se dévoua et regarda s'il portait un tatouage de Xhampi... Mais hélas, il n'en avait pas.

Goombario n'était qu'un pauvre Toad, victime d'une machination.

« Et merde ! » jura Bowser.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Kolorado.

Koopek sourit. « Alors, vous voyez maintenant ? J'avais raison ! »

...

Ce soir là, les Xhampi firent vite. Ils localisèrent l'endroit où séjournait Carmina et se hâtèrent d'y aller, espérant de pas être vus par les autres habitants. Cependant, Carmina sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et ne dormait que d'un œil. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit la porte de sa maison défoncée par les quatre Xhampi. « Vous ! J'avais mes doutes ! »

« Désolé, » fit la princesse Xhampi. « Mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, voleuse ! »

Carmina tenta d'étourdir ses ennemis en effectuant un chassé croisé, mais la princesse Xhampi l'envoya au tapis d'un coup de poing bien lancé. Ses servants portèrent la souris et la lancèrent dans la cheminée.

« Encore quelques uns et on gagnera haut la main ! » sourit un Xhampi à un autre.

...

Le lendemain, Viviane décida de rendre visite à Carmina, car il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec la souris cambrioleuse. Cependant, il comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond lorsqu'il vit que la porte de la maison de la souris était défoncée.

« Carmina ! Carmina ! OH MON DIEU, VENEZ TOUS ! LES XHAMPI ONT TUE CARMINA ! » hurla t-il tel un fou.

Les autres accoururent et apprirent la triste nouvelle. Viviane reprit la parole. « Comment on va faire pour savoir qui il était, par contre ? »

« Comme on a fait pour Bombinette et Goombario. On regarde le ciel et on fait le calcul nous-même, » répondit Dame Bouh qui venait d'arriver. « Vu que Bombinette et Goombario étaient des Toad, si Carmina en était une aussi nous ne devrions n'être plus que sept. »

Ils regardèrent les nuages et constatèrent avec stupéfaction que l'Amanita était barrée d'une croix. « Carmina était l'Amanita ! » crièrent les survivants.

« En tout cas, les Xhampi ont vraiment eu un bol pas possible. Ou alors c'est qu'ils savaient qui elle était... Des idées pour la suite ? » questionna Bowser.

Viviane hocha la tête de manière positive. « Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suspecte une personne en particulier... »

Dame Bouh profita du fait que Viviane et Bowser soit en grande conversation afin de s'approcher de Kolorado et de lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille. « N'aie pas peur pour ce soir, je veille sur toi. Je vais nous rendre intangibles. » Une gigantesque boule de feu percuta ensuite la princesse des Boo, qui se roula par terre afin d'atténuer la douleur.

Attirés par le bruit, Viviane et Bowser accoururent vers Kolorado et Dame Bouh. « Ca va ? Pas trop de mal ? »

Dame Bouh fronça des sourcils. « J'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un qui va bien ? Enfin, du moment que je peux toujours utiliser mes compétences pour nous sortir de ce pétrin... »

« Je pense que Koopek est toujours suspicieux, » nota Viviane.

« Et moi je pense que Koopatrouille l'est davantage. »

Bowser porta la main au menton. « On ferait mieux de ne pas prendre de risque et d'attendre le scanneur... On a déjà fait une très grosse erreur avec Goombario, il ne faudrait pas recommencer. »

Amayzee Dayzee sortit d'un coin de rue et rejoignit la petite équipe. « Hé bien, tu as eu un gros coup de chance Dame Bouh ! Heureusement que tu peux toujours nous aider ! »

Peu après Amayzee Dayzee, la belle Kammy Koopa arriva sur son balai volant et s'arrêta au niveau de la troupe. « Rien ne sert de prendre des risques, on risquerait de se faire avoir. Et puis bon, rien de très notable ne s'est encore passé. »

Bowser soupira. N'y avait-il donc rien à faire ? Dame Bouh, voyant son regard, haussa les épaules.

« Kolorado n'est pas là ? » demanda Amayzee Dayzee.

« Non. »

« Oh. »

« Mais à ton avis ? Je suis juste en face de toi sale gourdasse ! » rugit le Koopa. Tout à coup, Kolorado vit Koopek lui faire signe au loin. « Je crois que j'en tiens un, » murmura Kolorado.

Kammy, quant à elle, était remontée sur son balai volant et lança un sort de magie très puissant, afin de clore le bec d'un des survivants. Elle prononça une incantation très distincte. « FERMTAGELBATARE ! » Des formes géométriques percutèrent Viviane de plein fouet.

« C'est la fête ici ou quoi ? Bref, j'ai vu Koops, il avait un air de collaborateur, je propose de le lyncher ! » s'enjoua Kolorado.

« Vu que tu as eu faux la première fois, je pense qu'on devrait prendre le contraire de tes informations... Sinon, je propose que l'on arrête les frais et que l'on ne tue personne aujourd'hui... » proposa Bowser. Amayzee Dayzee facepalma.

« Si on n'élimine personne, les Xhampi vont en profiter ! Il faut savoir prendre des risques. »

« Si ça continue, je vote que l'on se sépare de Bowser. Je le trouve louche et en plus il m'énerve avec ses airs supérieurs ! » gronda Dame Bouh.

Bowser leva les yeux au ciel. « Des menaces, encore des menaces. Basées sur du vent. Pas très malin tout ça, et très suspect. »

« Je suis bien évidemment une Toad vu ce que je fais ! » lança la princesse des Boo d'un ton dédaigneux.

Pendant la dispute sans intérêt des deux monarques, Amayzee Dayzee s'était éclipsée près du stade Champignon et avait rencontré Frère Marto. Elle voulut tester ses cordes vocales mais ne réussit qu'à endormir le Koopa avec sa berceuse. « Quel mufle ! » ragea la pâquerette en giflant la personne qui avait osé succomber à sa mélopée.

Frère Marto se réveilla peu de temps après et courut jusqu'à la place pour rattraper son retard. « Bowser n'est pas bizarre mais stratégique, et tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, Dame Bouh, » la nargua le lanceur de marteaux. Amayzee Dayzee et Kolorado furent d'accord avec lui et pensèrent qu'il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risques.

« Elle a beau dire que vu ce qu'elle fait elle est Toad, on n'est sûrs de rien. Tout peut arriver et je ne suis pas prêt à t'accorder ma confiance avec toutes les menaces que tu fais, » sourit Bowser, mielleusement.

« Il marque un point, » minauda Amayzee Dayzee.

Dame Bouh commença à faire des gestes amples, comme s'ils allaient l'aider à expliquer son point. « Je peux protéger quelqu'un donc je trouve pas ça très Xhampi. Et vous ? »

« Un Xhampi pourrait vouloir en protéger un autre, non ? » argumenta Amayzee Dayzee.

« Très suspect, » lança Viviane aléatoirement, récoltant des regards interloqués de la part des autres rescapés.

« Je le trouve louche parce qu'il propose toujours de ne tuer personne alors qu'on n'a rien à y gagner au final, » essaya Dame Bouh.

Bowser fit des mouvements négatifs de la tête. « Hop hop hop ! J't'arrête une minute là. Pourquoi j'aurais absolument voulu tuer quelqu'un sas savoir qui était Xhampi ? C'est ridicule ! D'ailleurs, hier j'ai choisi d'aller contre Goombario à cause de ce que Kolorado nous avait dit, puis après j'me suis fait attaquer par quelqu'un, donc j'ai un peu perdu le nord pendant un moment... Si j'étais un Xhampi, je voudrais voter contre un Toad, nan ? »

Frère Marto afficha une expression hautaine. « Mouais, bon raisonnement... C'est déjà mieux que certains moutons. » Certains le fusillèrent du regard.

« ... » articula Viviane en gesticulant. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. « ... » tenta t-il à nouveau.

« Bizarre ! » rit Amayzee Dayzee, se prenant une baffe de la part de Viviane.

Dame Bouh réfléchit. « Ah oui, c'est pas faux ce que tu dis. » Entre temps, Kammy était revenue avec des sandwiches et mangeait sans trop se préoccuper de la discussion.

La fleur pressa la fantôme. « Mais pourquoi tu choisis toujours de faire des trucs débiles ? Tes accusations ne reposent que sur du vide ! »

« Oh hé, viens pas me saouler toi ! » contre-attaqua la princesse. Frère Marto ricana dans son coin.

« L'implacable logique de Dame Bouh. »

« La ferme. »

Puis, dans un halo de lumière, Luvbi descendit sur terre. « Salutations, mortels, je- »

« Non mais tu sais, on a compris que tu te plaçais sur le toit de la maison et que tu volais grâce à tes ailes pour atteindre le sol...rien de divin là-dedans, » commentèrent les habitants.

Luvbi afficha un air contrit, puis poursuivit. « Je pense qu'on a assez débattu comme ça et qu'il ne sert à rien de s'efforcer de trouver quelque chose lorsqu'il n'y a rien à trouver. Rentrons-nous reposer, nous avons vraiment fait beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. »

En rentrant chez lui, Bowser éclata de rire. « ON a fait beaucoup de choses. Toi t'as juste attendu le moment opportun pour descendre de ton perchoir. »

Dame Bouh, Bowser, Amayzee Dayzee, Kammy Koopa, Luvbi, Kolorado et Viviane rentrèrent chez eux, redoutant le lever du jour et les horreurs qu'ils y découvriraient.

...

La princesse Xhampi et ses sbires décidèrent de viser une personne qui n'avait pas encore fait son apparition sur la place : Goomélie. Cette dernière, insouciante, lisait un livre près de la gare de Toadville, allongée dans une chaise longue. Elle ne voyait plus le temps passer, et ne le verrait plus jamais passer dans quelques temps.

Un sbire prit une planche de bois qui trainait dans le coin et pendant que les autres conversaient avec Goomélie, inconsciente du danger qui se profilait à l'horizon, assomma la pauvre diplômée de l'université de Goomorbone. La princesse et ses sbire portèrent Goomélie et la lancèrent en pâture aux Pti Gruik.

« Encore un travail bien fait ! » se félicitèrent les Xhampi.

...

Une fois de plus, ce fut Viviane qui fit la découverte macabre du corps de Goomélie, au petit matin. Les cochons baffraient gaiment alors que Viviane arrivait. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle vit les cochons se battre afin de manger le dernier morceau de Goomélie qui restait. « Oh mon dieu ! Goomélie s'est fait bouffer ! » La princesse Xhampi étouffa un gloussement.

« Retournons sur la place... C'est trop horrible ici... » constata Amayzee Dayzee avec dégoût. Une fois arrivés sur la place, la fleur confronta une fois de plus Dame Bouh, qui arrivait en flottant, sortant de la maison de Merlon. « Je me méfie de toi et je pense qu'on devrait te finir. Tu ne fais qu'être suspicieuse de jour en jour. »

Dame Bouh apprit la triste nouvelle et jura. « J'ai protégé la mauvaise personne... » Mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt. « Bizarre de vouloir éliminer un Toad. Surtout après que l'on a perdu des alliés qui auraient pu nous aider dans notre quête ! »

Kammy et Bowser se regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix qu'ils étaient d'accord pour éliminer Dame Bouh qui paraissait de plus en plus suspecte à leurs yeux.

Dame Bouh tenta de leur faire entendre raison. « Et Viviane alors ? C'est toujours lui qui découvre les corps, vous trouvez pas ça louche ? »

Sa plainte fut ignorée par Frère Marto. « Moi aussi j'aimerais bien la dégager, mais bon... Dame Bouh est conne de nature, elle a sûrement aucune stratégie. »

« J'aime moyennement les insultes, » fit Dame Bouh en fronçant des sourcils.

Kammy fit valoir son point de vue. « Tu attaques tout le monde sans aucune preuve et tes arguments sont bidons ! »

« Elle propose toujours de tuer des gens au hasard, nous accuse quand nous marquons des points et insiste toujours sur le fait qu'elle soit Toad. A ce point là, c'est évident, » pointa Amayzee Dayzee.

« Bon, j'avoue, je suis une Xhampi ! » cria Dame Bouh. Puis elle se ressaisit. « Non, en fait je lol. »

« M'okay, » firent les autres en chœur.

Dame Bouh reprit. « J'ai protégé Kolorado cette nuit. »

Bowser passa une main sur le front. « Tu es la plus suspecte. Tu dis que Viviane est suspect, mais tu n'as rien de vraiment bon derrière-toi pour expliquer ton propos. J'pense que tu mens. »

Pendant que Bowser exposait son point de vue, Frère Marto l'assaillit par derrière et le sonna momentanément. « OW ! QUI A FAIT CA ? » rugit la tortue.

Mais les rescapés n'eurent pas le temps de souffler, car Kammy Koopa, perchée sur son fidèle destrier ménager, envoya un sort afin de clouer le bec de Dame Bouh, qui l'embêtait depuis quelques temps. « Dans le mille ! » se réjouit la vieille sorcière.

Peu après ceci, Amayzee Dayzee courut vers Koopek et lui chanta une petite mélodie, mais le mufle s'endormit, oubliant ainsi de faire quoi que ce soit. Amayzee Dayzee le gifla.

Bowser, furieux de s'être fait attaquer en lâche, lança une énorme boule de feu sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière-lui : Kolorado. Celui-ci hurla et se jeta dans l'étendue d'eau la plus proche : la fontaine du château de Peach.

Pour terminer ce festival de compétences, Viviane s'enfonça dans l'ombre et guetta les actions des autres habitants, déterminé à ce que les Toad ne soient pas attaqués.

Peu après, Koopek voulut courir vers Dame Bouh, sentant qu'elle avait de grandes chances de se faire tuer, afin de lui donner la carapace qu'il avait trouvée le premier jour, mais Viviane sortit des ténèbres et lui administra un violent coup de poing. Elle se saisit de la carapace, et dans un coup du sort, elle la donna à Dame Bouh.

Bowser se massa les tempes. « Bon, il va falloir choisir entre moi et Dame Bouh, sinon on ne sera jamais sortis de l'auberge. » Viviane crut bon d'ajouter un brin d'humour.

« Choisissez bien, choisissez cool ! » Il s'attira les regards de la foule.

« Pourquoi tu me soupçonnes, d'ailleurs ? » lui demanda Bowser.

« Hé bien... Au premier jour, tu m'as convaincu que tu étais un Toad, mais mes soupçons se sont précisés quand vous avez débattu, avec Dame Bouh. On dirait que tu essaies de la faire passer pour une Xhampi tout en montrant que tu es un Toad. Est-ce que je me trompe ? » répondit la sirène obscure.

« Oui. Un Xhampi n'aurait jamais été aussi loquace que moi, vu qu'une réflexion de travers peut tuer dans ce jeu. Les Xhampi sont sûrement discrets. Ensuite, c'est Dame Bouh que je suspecte, parce qu'elle m'a elle même suspecté sans preuve. Si je vote contre elle aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'hier on ne pouvait pas voter contre elle et que je réponds à son accusation. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Tout est possible, » nota Viviane.

Pti Yoshi fit son entrée sur scène, les yeux gros comme des œufs de poule. « Wow ! Mi je dis que vous vous soupçonnez un peu trop. Dame Bouh est trop défensive et Bowser trop sur l'attaque, prêt à tuer tous ceux qui se proclament Toad sans preuve... »

Amayzee Dayzee intervint rapidement. « Il a juste accusé Dame Bouh de Xhampi... »

« Que faire ? » soupira Pti Yoshi.

Luvbi fit son entrée habituelle, mais cette fois, elle se crasha lamentablement au sol. « Cessez de m'importuner ! Je pense que Dame Bouh est du côté obscur de la force ! »

Pti Yoshi ne prêta pas attention à l'enfant pourrie gâtée et se concentra sur la confection d'une liste. « Bon, on sait que Kolorado et moi sommes des Toad, mais les autres sont tous suspects. Et si Kolorado arrive à avoir des informations sur Bowser, ça pourrait changer... »

« Mais vous écoutez ce qui a été dit ou quoi ? Kolorado est trop occupé à se soigner dans la fontaine du château de Peach ! Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, on pourrait mettre Dame Bouh dans les Xhampi, » s'énerva Amayzee Dayzee.

Pti Yoshi fit un signe négatif de la tête. « Rien n'est sûr. Mais ça serait intéressant de savoir qui a attaqué Kolorado, car cette personne est sûrement un Xhampi. »

« Ca serait marrant si Dame Bouh s'avérait être une Toad finalement, » sourit Amayzee Dayzee.

Pti Yoshi fronça les sourcils et fit une grimace. « Mais le fait qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle est une Toad pourrait aussi vouloir dire qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on la prenne pour une Xhampi. En passant Dame Bouh, si tu peux protéger Kolorado, ça serait bien... »

« Si Kolorado n'était pas occupé à panser ses blessures, il pourrait vous confirmer que je suis un Toad, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Peut-être qu'il pourra le faire demain ? » espéra Bowser.

Koopatrouille arriva à toute hâte sur la place. « Wow, désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous aider, mais je ne savais pas que ça prendrait une ampleur si alarmante ! La situation devient critique pour les Toad ! »

Luvbi hocha la tête. « Il est de notre devoir de ne plus nous fourvoyer ! »

Peu après ceci, Frère Marto et Kolorado décidèrent qu'il valait mieux évincer Bowser qui prenait une place un peu trop importante au sein du groupe. Pti Yoshi, cependant, ne voulait pas prendre de risques. « Je pense que Dame Bouh dit la vérité. Je ne veux tuer personne aujourd'hui. »

Luvbi prit un air contrit. « Nous sommes faits si Bowser est lynché. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que Bowser a de si suspect, » se demanda Koopatrouille.

Bowser, sentant qu'il était en danger, se plaça au beau milieu de la place centrale et prépara un petit discours. « Faites attention ! Vous voulez m'éliminer parce que vous me pensez louche. Mais Dame Bouh a menacé plusieurs d'entre nous, a voté pour l'élimination de plusieurs personnes sans motif et a toujours affirmé sans preuve qu'elle était Toad. De mon côté, on me force vouloir m'éliminer par je ne sais quel moyen et on empêche la seule personne me confirmer de me scanner. On veut sûrement m'éliminer de jour, je vous dis ! »

Koopek sortit d'une bouche d'égout. Il était triste car sa petite amie l'avait jeté. TristKoopek annonça aux survivants qu'il ne fallait pas croire Kolorado. « Vous avalez ses plus gros bobards ! » Kolorado et Koopek se battirent avec force sur la place publique, les autres regardant le match avec intérêt, un paquet de pop-corn dans la main.

Frère Marto en eut vite assez. « Peut-être que les Toad se liguent contre toi. On n'est pas sûr que tu sois un Toad. »

Bowser pouffa. « C'est grotesque. Contrairement aux Xhampi, ils n'ont aucun renseignement sur mon alliance et votent sans être sûr que je sois un Xhampi. »

Dame Bouh ouvrit finalement la bouche. « Maudit sort ! »

Koopatrouille remarqua la futile intervention de Dame Bouh. « Je pense qu'on devrait la virer. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

« De plus, tous les gens qui veulent me tuer ont tendance à ne pas se justifier contrairement à ceux qui votent contre Dame Bouh, » commenta Bowser.

Des cris s'élevèrent. C'était Koopek qui parlait en se battant avec Kolorado. « Moi je dis que Kolorado et ses scans puent le fake ! A mon avis il prétend être un scanneur ! »

« Tu t'enfonces, Bowser, » sourit Frère Marto de manière narquoise. Kammy Koopa arriva au secours de son maître.

« Son excellence a des arguments nets et précis, ce que n'a pas Dame Bouh. »

« Moi, je pense que Bowser, Amayzee Dayzee, Frère Marto et Kammy Koopa sont des Xhampi, » témoigna Dame Bouh.

« La nuit va bientôt tomber, il faudrait se dépêcher un peu ! » pressa Bowser qui voyait apparaître les premières étoiles. Koopatrouille était exaspéré, tout comme Viviane. Comment allaient-ils se mettre d'accord ?

« J'hésite à changer d'avis, » fit Amayzee Dayzee, pensive.

« A mon avis, Dame Bouh est soit Toad, soit Xhampi, mais dans le deuxième cas elle est débile, » commenta Kolorado, fier de sa découverte.

« Intéressant, » concéda Viviane alors que les autres regardaient Kolorado comme s'il était un imbécile.

« Je sais, » répondit ce dernier.

« Non, mais on se fout de ta gueule là. »

« Non, mais je suis sûr que Dame Bouh est innocente... Ou alors conne à un point inimaginable, » rétorqua Kolorado. « Et le problème Bowser, c'est que tu es un peu louche et que je sais que Dame Bouh ne ment pas à propos de ce qu'elle a fait, parce qu'elle sait qui a été protégé et moi aussi. Mais je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. »

« J'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, » haussa des épaules Bowser.

Kammy soupira. « Le débat n'avance pas et je suis fatiguée, peut-être qu'on y verra plus clair demain. » Elle fut suivie par la pâquerette. Viviane ne lâchait pas l'affaire et voulait vraiment que Bowser soit condamné.

« On devrait le virer ! »

« Si je devais virer quelqu'un aujourd'hui, ce serait Dame Bouh. Sans rancune, » plaça Amayzee Dayzee.

Luvbi était irritée. « Vous ne voyez pas que si nous nous en débarrassons nous risquons de nous faire annihiler ? Ces paysans sont tous les mêmes ! »

« En y repensant, pourquoi Viviane ne serait-il pas celui qui attaque toujours Bowser, pour le faire paraître suspect aux yeux des autres ? » questionna Amayzee Dayzee.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que Bowser est un Xhampi ! »

Pti Yoshi, qui s'était éclipsé plus tôt, refit son apparition et trottina jusqu'à l'endroit de la commotion. « Viviane tu as l'air un peu trop sûr de toi... A mon avis, c'est toi qui peut découvrir qui est Xhampi et dans ce cas Kolorado nous mène en bateau depuis tout ce temps, ou alors tu veux faire la peau à Color parce que tu es Xhampi ou parce que tu le soupçonnes. »

« C'est un peu du n'importe quoi. Quel cafouillage, » gémit Koopatrouille.

« Le pire, c'est qu'on ne sait rien, mis à part que Kolorado semble avoir le don de raconter n'importe quoi et que quelqu'un s'amuse à vouloir exécuter Bowser. Voilà, » résuma Pti Yoshi.

Dame Bouh inspira un grand coup. « Je pense que ceux qui sont les fauteurs de trouble d'habitude sont les Xhampi. Goombario et Goomélie étaient gentils et n'ont jamais fait de mal à une mouche et ils étaient Toad ! Donc tous les autres du genre Frère Marto et compagnie sont des Xhampi. »

« Arrête de juger au faciès, » cracha quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. Kammy toussa.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que nous sommes dans une situation de vie ou de mort ? Je pense pas que les Xhampi se soient alliés de cette manière là... »

« Bon, c'est stupide, rentrons chez-nous... »

Les habitants s'exécutèrent, mais trois d'entre eux étaient restés à l'écart : il s'agissait de Viviane, Bowser et Dame Bouh. Ceux-là discutait de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là lorsqu'une pierre immense s'abattit sur eux. Bowser s'échappa grâce à sa robuste carapace et Viviane s'enfonça dans le sol, laissant une Dame Bouh désemparée qui ne pouvait plus se rendre intangible.

Heureusement, la carapace que lui avait fournie Viviane amortit le choc, et c'est une Dame Bouh secouée qui rentra chez elle.

...

Les vils Xhampi eurent recours à la ruse cette nuit-là, n'en déplaise au Barbare. Un Xhampi se mit à crier à l'aide et frappa à la porte de Koopek, criant que la princesse Xhampi était à ses trousses et qu'il avait besoin d'un refuge dans les plus brefs délais. Koopek, motivé par dessus tout par la peur, se leva et ouvrit la porte.

Il reçut un coup de poing d'une puissance inimaginable et s'écroula, mort. Les Xhampi emmenèrent sa carcasse et festoyèrent.

...

Bowser n'était pas très rassuré ce matin-là. Non seulement il avait été la cible de nombreuses accusations la journée précédente, mais il avait en plus été envoyé en éclaireur afin de découvrir qui avait subi la colère des Xhampi la nuit précédente. Il toqua aux portes des survivants, soupirant à chaque fois que l'habitant répondait, mais lorsque vint la maison de Koopek, il n'eut aucune réponse. Il en déduisit que le pauvre Koopa avait été la victime des Xhampi. Il courut vers la place afin d'annoncer la nouvelle. « Koopek est mort ! Koopek est mort ! »

« Et malheureusement, c'était un Toad, » fit une Kammy Koopa exaspérée. Bowser acquiesça, puis s'excusa. Il partit rendre visite à une certaine princesse très contrariante.

« Bouffe-moi ça ! » cria t-il en la cramant.

Amayzee Dayzee, quant à elle, voulut faire entendre sa chanson à Viviane, qui s'endormit aux premières notes. Amayzee Dayzee tacla l'obscure sirène au sol. « J'en ai marre ! »

De retour sur la place, Koopatrouille désespérait. « La situation devient critique... »

Bowser, apparaissant au coin d'une maison au toit tourbillonnant se joignit à la conversation. « Je serais d'avis à ce qu'on élimine Viviane qui veut ma mort depuis un bout de temps. »

Luvbi choisit d'apparaître plus sobrement que d'habitude : par la voie terrestre. « Pourquoi diable ce Koopek a t-il choisi de protéger cette perfide princesse ? Nous risquons la mort ! »

« Je veux qu'on élimine Luvbi. Depuis le début elle veut se débarrasser de Dame Bouh alors qu'elle peut nous protéger, et je pense que son but est d'éliminer les protecteurs, » expliqua Pti Yoshi.

Frère Marto restait sur ses positions. « Je pense toujours que Bowser devrait dégager. »

Kolorado se rendit compte de quelque chose. « Mes amis, je crois que je viens de réaliser quelque chose ! Ma vue baisse, tout comme mon ouïe, c'est pour cela que j'étais dans le faux pour Goombario et Koopek ! »

« Oh ! Et si tu me scannais ? Ça dissiperait les soupçons qui pèsent sur moi ! » proposa Bowser, tout excité.

Viviane, lui, n'était pas content. « Tu votes contre moi parce que je veux ta mort. »

« Parce que ce n'était pas ce que tu faisais hier ? » se moqua le roi des Koopa.

Viviane ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. « Un scan pourrait aussi prouver qui je suis vraiment, » répondit l'être violet.

« C'est fou que vous ayez besoin d'un scan pour prouver votre innocence ! » s'exclama Frère Marto.

Kolorado n'écoutait pas les deux compères et se rappela avoir observé une personne en attaquer une autre, les jours précédents. Il regarda Amayzee Dayzee droit dans les yeux et n'eut pas l'impression qu'elle était une Xhampi ce qui, en inversant le raisonnement, signifiait qu'elle l'était. « Amayzee Dayzee est une Xhampi ! »

Frère Marto saisit l'occasion. « Je l'avais dit le deuxième jour de notre assemblée ! » Il s'éclipsa ensuite quelques secondes et lança un marteau sur Bowser, depuis un arbre. « Mufofofo, » sourit-il.

« Ah ! Tu vois que ce n'est pas moi qui t'attaque depuis tout ce temps ? Je suis en face de toi ! » remarqua Viviane alors que Bowser se prenait le coup de Frère Marto.

Amayzee Dayzee tenta de se défendre comme elle le pouvait. « Mais tu obtiens un alignement complètement foireux, pour moi tu obtiens des résultats aléatoirement, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es sûr que je suis une Xhampi. Sans compter que tu es responsable de la mort de Goombario qui lui aurait pu nous aider à découvrir les Xhampi. »

Kolorado, sûr de lui exécuta un mouvement négatif de la tête. « Pour moi, tu es une Xhampi. »

Il fut rapidement accompagné par Frère Marto. « Ouais, éliminons cette fleur ! »

Puis par Pti Yoshi. « C'est la meilleure chose à faire ! »

Et par Luvbi. « Oui, faisons confiance à Kolorado. »

« Mais vous savez que si l'on fait une erreur, nous allons en payer le prix ? A moins que Dame Bouh ne protège la bonne personne cette nuit, nous sommes cuits si vous m'éliminez, » paniqua Amayzee Dayzee.

« Il aurait été préférable que je ne changeasse point d'avis. Je décide donc, dès à présent, de rester sur mon opinion qui n'est autre que de nous débarrasser de Dame Bouh. »

« Ah oui, tu crois ça, hein ? Bon bah moi aussi je reste sur mes positions. Je pense que Luvbi est une Xhampi ! » fit Pti Yoshi.

Bowser revint à la charge contre Viviane. « Je pense avoir donné assez d'informations pour que vous cessiez de me soupçonner. Oh, et Frère Marto, je n'ai pas besoin d'un scan pour prouver mon innocence, mais vu que vous ignorez mes déclarations, ça sera la solution la plus rapide. »

L'on souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de Bowser pour le mettre au parfum de la situation. « Oh, mais si Viviane n'est pas celui qui m'agresse tout le temps, je suis en mesure de démontrer que c'est Frère Marto le coupable. Il est encore plus suspect que Viviane pour moi, car lorsque je blâmais Viviane, Frère Marto se contentait de regarder les choses se passer d'elle même. Il se servait de Viviane comme d'une protection, le fourbe ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne justifie jamais ses propos. Il fait aussi partie de ceux qui ne parlent quasiment jamais, comme Luvbi et Pti Yoshi, ce qui fait qu'il est très rarement suspecté. Frère Marto pourrait-il être la princesse Xhampi ? »

Koopatrouille arriva, la tête basse. « OLALA, c'est encore le bazar votre truc ! Je crois que ça va encore se terminer en élimination aléatoire... »

Pti Yoshi prit la parole. « Je crois que Luvbi est une Xhampi pendant que d'autres s'acharnent sur Dame Bouh et Bowser. »

« Si j'étais un Xhampi, ça ferait longtemps que Viviane et Wari seraient passés à la moulinette, » observa Bowser.

Kammy Koopa, sur son balai volant, exécuta des figures de folle avant d'atterrir parfaitement au milieu de la foule ébahie. « Je dis qu'il est temps de prendre des risque. Nous devrions éliminer la fleur. En plus, les informations de Kolorado se confirment de plus en plus. » Lorsque les autres ne la regardait pas, elle lança un sortilège sur Bowser.

Koopatrouille rejoignit l'avis de la vieille sorcière. « Oui, ça devient urgent ! »

Finalement, Pti Yoshi suivit la foule et ensemble les habitants décidèrent d'éliminer la pauvre pâquerette. Celle-ci tenta de fuir, mais elle heurta un tracteur qui se mit en route automatiquement et l'écrasa.

« Au moins, ce n'était pas une tondeuse, » commenta l'un des survivants, ne manquant pas d'esprit. Les villageois se ruèrent vers les restes d'Amayzee Dayzee et virent, sur son sein gauche le signe des Xhampi.

« VICTOIRE ! » cria la foule. Trois des cris semblaient cependant plus exaspérés qu'autre chose...

...

Les Xhampi étaient profondément irrités cette nuit-là. Non seulement avaient-ils perdu l'un des leurs, mais en plus, cette personne s'était révélée être un allié de taille au cours de leur tentative d'annexion du Royaume Champignon.

C'est donc vite et bien qu'ils accomplirent leur tâche après être entrés par effraction dans la maison au toit tourbillonnant qui abritait la princesse des Boo. Celle-ci tenta de disparaître, en vain. Elle fut aspirée par l'Ectoblast 3000.

...

Dame Bouh avait disparu. Les habitants ne se posèrent pas de questions et pensèrent automatiquement qu'elle avait été réduite au silence par les odieux Xhampi.

Pti Yoshi fut le premier à arriver avec une conclusion plus ou moins sensée après la révélation de jour précédent. « Si on se réfère à ce qu'on sait déjà, Kolorado et moi sommes des Toad, et Viviane ainsi que Frère Marto le sont aussi vu qu'ils se sont fait endormir par la fleur ! »

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama Viviane pour une raison inconnue.

Kolorado profita du matin afin d'avancer dans les ruelles désertées, au gré du vent. Il se heurta à Bowser, qu'il observa minutieusement. Après s'être excusé, il retourna sur la place puis annonça la nouvelle aux habitants. « Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu ! J'ai vu Kooper tout à l'heure, mais il avait la voix de Bowser ! A mon avis, vu que Bowser est maître de la magie noire, il a dû brouiller ma capacité et mon œil de lynx avant le début de l'invasion ! »

Kammy Koopa rectifia Pti Yoshi. « Rien ne prouve que les Xhampi ne se sont pas entre attaqués. »

« Bah, peu importe ! Kolorado a toute ma confiance alors je vais voter contre Bowser ! En plus, son explication est plausible, » constata Pti Yoshi.

Viviane rejoignit le mouvement. « J'en étais sûr ! Depuis le début je le savais ! »

Pti Yoshi poursuivit. « Après Bowser, il faudra voir qui entre Luvbi, Koopatrouille et Kammy Koopa est un Xhampi. »

« Les Xhampi sont un peu stupides de ne pas avoir compris que j'étais potentiellement dangereux, » se vanta Kolorado.

Bowser arriva sur la place, de la bave coulant de sa bouche. « JE LE SAVAIS ! RIEN NE MARCHE JAMAIS COMME JE VEUX ! OUI, JE SUIS LA PRINCESSE XHAMPI, SOURCE DE TOUTES VOS SOUFFRANCES ! SOUFFREZ, IDIOTS ! ON M'AVAIT DIT QUE PERSONNE NE DECOUVRIRAIT QUI J'ETAIS VRAIMENT, MAIS J'AI ETE TRAHI ! MES DEUX AUTRES ALLIES SONT KAMMY ET KOOPATROUILLE ET JE SAIS QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DEBARRASSEZ DE NOUS MAIS JE N'EN AI PLUS RIEN A FAIRE ! JE SUBIS DEFAITES APRES DEFAITES ET J'EN AI ASSEZ ! » hurla le roi des Koopa.

Kammy Koopa déglutit, tout comme Koopatrouille. Elle recula jusqu'à son balai et sauta dessus à toute hâte, suivie de près par Koopatrouille. Les deux Xhampi s'enfuirent et abandonnèrent leur princesse qui les avait elle-même trahis. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Bowser, cependant, ne connut pas le même sort, et fut brutalement défait par Viviane, Frère Marto, Luvbi, Kolorado et Pti Yoshi, grâce à qui l'ordre et la paix régnèrent de nouveau sur le paisible Royaume Champignon.

Fin du Premier Tome

* * *

><p>Voilà, la retranscription de la première édition de LMX jouée sur un forum... Les autres viendront peut-être ou non après.<p>

Voici qui était qui :

Carmina = Captain Kirboo

Bowser = Mr Color

Koopatrouille = Tournesolia

Amayzee Dayzee = Wind

Kammy Koopa = Farukon

Frère Marto = Wari

Goomélie = Madenn (Inactive)

Goombario = Doopliss (Inactif)

Kolorado = Skullking

Bombinette = Kirbyjenesaiscombien (Inactif)

Koopek = DarkFawful

Pti Yoshi = Lynxcool

Viviane = Raizdorf

Luvbi = Sango

Dame Bouh = Sossisso


End file.
